


Volevo essere Gianni Minà (la Grande Bellezza ai tempi di un precario)

by Sara G (Callie_Stephanides)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Sara%20G
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(...) Roberto, detto Nanni, appartiene a quella che il cinema ha definito con ottimismo <i>generazione mille euro</i>. La verità è che, se arrivasse ai mille al mese, quasi quasi si sentirebbe un signore. La sua, piuttosto, è la generazione truffata dei tanti figli di casalinghe e colletti bianchi con il mito dell’Università, cui hanno venduto la favola della meritocrazia: se ti chiamavi <i>Dottore</i>, dicevano, Agnelli in persona ti avrebbe prelevato da casa con l’Alfa e fatto dirigente sul posto.<br/>
Com’è successo che i dottori sono finiti nei call-center? (...)<br/>
[<i>Questa storia si è classificata terza al premio letterario promosso da </i> Ipmart Italia]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volevo essere Gianni Minà (la Grande Bellezza ai tempi di un precario)

Questa storia è un’opera di fantasia. Ogni riferimento a fatti o persone esistenti deve intendersi come puramente casuale. L’intreccio, come i personaggi, costituisce proprietà esclusiva dell’autrice, che ne detiene tutti i diritti.  
Il racconto si è classificato terzo al premio letterario promosso da _Ipmart-Italia_ , che ne ha autorizzata anche la pubblicazione in questa sede.

*

 _Quando, da giovane, mi chiedevano:_  
cosa c’è di più bello nella vita?  
E tutti rispondevano: “la fessa!”,  
io solo rispondevo: “l’odore delle case dei vecchi”.  
Ero condannato alla sensibilità!  
Jep Gambardella, _La grande bellezza_

  
   
_1\. Il nostro eroe_  
   
Classe millenovecentosettantasette, un vespino tanto vintage da grippare sempre in curva, Roberto Santini socchiude le palpebre e pensa alla vita come a una sceneggiatura di Nanni Moretti, mentre i platani del lungotevere gli sparano in faccia sputacchi appiccicosi e un piccione gli scacazza il parabrezza.  
Gli piace l’epica della vita precaria, snob e sinistrorsa dell’intellettuale militante, come gli piace questa Roma mattiniera, in cui, a parte il piccione diarroico, l’atmosfera è tutta un riverberare di mezze tinte.  
Alle sette del mattino, il lungotevere non somiglia a un intestino costipato, ma a un’esperienza mistica. Te la senti tra il cuore e le palle, questa Roma segreta che ricorda un puttanone addormentato; una donna sfatta, eppure a suo modo bellissima, cui il sonno regala una pelle immacolata.  
La vespa balla il twist sui sampietrini; una ragazza americana fa jogging tra platani e merde, e ci sei tu, trentotto anni, giovane promessa del giornalismo italiano, amaro disincanto intellettuale e sottofondo di Guccini.  
   
“Ao’, te sei abbioccato?”  
   
_No_.  
La colonna sonora della sua pellicola, al più, è il vernacolo burino di un cascherino di vent’anni, che ciancica svogliato una ciriola.  
Roberto Santini tenta uno sguardo sprezzante oltre la visiera, ma l’orgoglio coatto di un S.P.Q.R. tatuato su un bicipite pompato gli ricorda la superiorità delle ragioni della forza bruta e del semaforo verde.  
Sgasa un po’, il vespino vintage molla un peto e la corsa riprende.  
La primavera romana è un’invenzione meteorologica e letteraria, un po’ come il ponentino che dovrebbe ristorarti dall’afa di luglio – e che nessuno sente più da vent’anni almeno – o il mito del biondo Tevere, quando la vena di Roma oscilla tra il merda e il verderame. A Roma, dopo un inverno fin troppo mite, di quelli che da studente ti fanno rodere il culo, perché le scuole di mezza Italia chiudono per neve quando a te tocca Hegel il venticinque gennaio, arrivano le piogge. E non piogge normali, eh? Quelle romane sono monsoni: scrosci terrificanti che, tempo cinque minuti, trasformano la città in un parco acquatico e danno alle inevitabili code automobilistiche un’aria intima da assemblea di condominio. Rissosa.  
Roberto lo sa bene, perché nell’ultimo mese, vespino vintage o meno, l’agonia del lungotevere inzuppato gli è toccata una decina di volte.  
Oggi no, per fortuna. Oggi, mentre si lascia alle spalle l’isola Tiberina e strizza le palpebre per salvarsi dal riflesso della palla d’oro di San Pietro, Roma è di nuovo solo l’azzurro incredibile del cielo e il mistico brontolio del suo limaccioso Tevere.  
Roberto ama l’Urbe di una passione segreta, carica di colpevole vergogna. Più che _Caput Mundi_ , del resto, la Capitale è ormai una pancia floscia, uno stomaco che brontola e non digerisce più niente.  
Roberto svicola per i dedali che circondano Città del Vaticano e si compiace di questo disincantato soliloquio, perché nei suoi sogni c’è sempre una voce fuori campo che impreziosisce la sceneggiatura: preferibilmente De Gregori, ma anche il Liga popolare non gli dispiace per niente.  
La sua ragazza – Pamela, detta Pàmela perché ‘ _fa meno borgata_ ’ – serva della gleba in un call-center che ha il solo fine di costringerti a comprare sei casse di brachetto per la modica cifra di un’utilitaria, gli ripete un giorno sì e l’altro pure di darsi una svegliata, di tentare un concorso che lo trasformi in un ragioniere o in un bidello, _di crescere, santiddio, perché non sei più un ragazzino_. Roberto, però, è nato in un Paese in cui prima dei cinquant’anni non ti prende sul serio nessuno, dunque rivendica il diritto d’inseguire ancora il proprio sogno.  
In realtà, quanto a svegliarsi, Roberto l’ha fatto da un pezzo: per la precisione quando ha capito cosa significhi fare il giornalista free-lance in un’emittente _ggggiovane_ , cioè il precario per uno stipendio da fame.  
   
_2\. … la sua vita precaria_  
   
Roberto, detto Nanni, appartiene a quella che il cinema ha definito con ottimismo _generazione mille euro_. La verità è che, se arrivasse ai mille al mese, quasi quasi si sentirebbe un signore. La sua, piuttosto, è la generazione truffata dei tanti figli di casalinghe e colletti bianchi con il mito dell’Università, cui hanno venduto la favola della meritocrazia: se ti chiamavi _Dottore_ , dicevano, Agnelli in persona ti avrebbe prelevato da casa con l’Alfa e fatto dirigente sul posto.  
Com’è successo che i dottori sono finiti nei call-center?  
Roberto non lo sa e preferisce non chiederselo, perché è sempre stato un sognatore, dai tempi in cui al liceo pensava che si rimorchiasse più con Battiato che con gli 883. Secondo er Cicala, insomma, uno così ‘ _solo de sinistra poteva da esse_.’  
Militanza politica a parte, il sogno di Roberto è Gianni Minà.  
Quando ha provato a condividere l’innocua fantasia con Graziano Rossi (er Cicala, appunto), il terribile coatto, con cui divide l’ufficio-sottoscala di via Teulada, l’ha fissato per cinque minuti, ha scosso il capoccione rasato e poi pontificato: “A Nanni? Pure frocio, però, nun te ce facevo!”   
Roberto ha dunque messo a fuoco una verità fondamentale: i sogni è meglio viverli in intimità con la voce fuori campo, poiché basta il gran rutto dell’amara realtà a soffiarli via. Eppure spera ancora, come chiunque abbia consumato un’adolescenza da nerd ascoltando prevalentemente musica _indie_ , prodotta, magari, in vinili cotti a legna.  
Non solo! Per coerenza curricolare, Roberto ha votato sempre il partito sbagliato, partecipato a cortei sparuti per cause perse e, soprattutto, scritto da ghost-writer per Onda Rock, finché il _Ragioniere Padre_ non gli ha fatto presente che sì, forse era il caso che contribuisse al bilancio familiare.  
Proprio perché diventare Gianni Minà è l’ambizione di una vita, Roberto si è laureato in Scienze della Comunicazione, titolo rilasciato dalla Facoltà di Sociologia dell’Università di Roma La Sapienza quando ancora gli aspiranti cultori della materia nemmeno avevano una collocazione scientifica. A essere onesti, nonostante le rivoluzioni accademiche, quella collocazione non l’hanno mai trovata, non solo nell’Olimpo nel sapere, ma, dettaglio ancor più significativo, nella vita di tutti i giorni. Roberto, almeno, non è diventato Gianni Minà grazie al cazzeggio universitario, né alla sua tesi sulla semiotica del Roxy Bar. La Storia, poi, di sicuro non l’ha aiutato, visto che agli anni di piombo si sono sostituiti _quelli di marshmallow_ , vuoi per difetto d’idee, vuoi per pigrizia generazionale, vuoi per una televisione che suggerisce ai suoi coetanei quanto sia preferibile un giorno da Grande Fratello che cento da Peppino Impastato.  
Roberto, che ha letto Kerouac e Fante e Salinger e Wallace e Auster, però, al sogno non ha rinunciato: tant’è che quando l’emittente musicale _ggggiovane_ ha bandito le selezioni per cinque giornalisti cinque da destinare alla redazione del suo nuovo telegiornale _ggggiovane_ , ha preso il primo treno per Milano e si è presentato.  
Roberto Santini, anni (allora) trentatré, barba malfatta da kibbutz, centosettanta centimetri sul livello del mare, curriculum trascurabile ma faccetta abbastanza intrigante (bello no, ma tipo) da piazzare davanti alla telecamera.  
_Preso_.  
E Roberto, quel giorno, ha proprio toccato il cielo con un dito, perché già s’immaginava al fianco di Bono e Schipani, sbronzo e contento in un malfamato pub irlandese di Long Island. Poi la _Realtà_ , malefico sampietrino di sette-otto quintali, gli è caduta addosso: non solo non era prevista alcuna trasferta internazionale, ma, poiché romano, sarebbe rimasto nell’amata-odiata Capitale, relegato alla redazione locale.  
_Poco male_ , ha pensato Roberto, _la vera musica respira nei piccoli club_.  
   
_3\. e altri strani animali_  
   
La redazione locale della tv _ggggiovane_ è uno sgabuzzino ricavato da un sottoscala di via Teulada – e no, non il mitico numero sessantasei –, invaso dagli effluvi della cucina filippina del portiere e, soprattutto, occupato da una fauna che di sicuro non ha appestato la biografia dei suoi idoli.  
Oltre a Roberto detto Nanni, nei fatti, ci sono Graziano Rossi, Luigino Loiacono e Carla Sartori: _er Cicala_ , _er Che_ e _Jessica_.  
Er Cicala, così chiamato perché rispetta lo stereotipo romano della parlata a citofono[1], è un diplomato dell’ISEF. La tv _ggggiovane_ l’ha preso perché è belloccio come un tronista, scemo al punto da creare un simpatico effetto-identificazione nel pubblico e, soprattutto, perché è un tuttologo dei Black Sabbath. Come questo dettaglio quasi nobile si coniughi al resto, è un mistero che non è il caso di indagare.  
Er Che, un omaccione di un metro e novanta per una circonferenza che misura altrettanto, è l’unico operatore a disposizione della prestigiosa redazione romana. Così soprannominato per le spiccate simpatie di sinistra, vive una condizione di frustrazione storica, in cui Roberto si riconosce appieno. La sua imprecazione preferita, non a caso, è ‘ _Ma nun me potevano manna’ a Genova per G8?_ ’.  
Er Che non ha mai smesso di sognare un ritorno degli anni di piombo, delle lapidazioni di Valle Giulia o, in mancanza di meglio, di una qualche catastrofe che possa valere il disturbo di aprire l’otturatore. Si è arreso alla tv _ggggiovane_ , tuttavia, perché lo stipendio da manovale della cronaca gli paga il mutuo e gli studi di Giangiacomo, figlio fascio e un po’ effeminato che è pure il suo più grande dolore.  
La bella della redazione, nonché segretaria, aspirante VJ e donna delle pulizie, è Carla, detta Jessica. Se le chiedi il perché, ti risponde spavalda: “Perché in Italia, senza un nome da mignotta, non vai da nessuna parte.”  
_E battesimo mignottesco fu_.  
Roberto, insomma, che diventare Gianni Minà fosse molto più difficile del previsto, l’ha capito come il vespino si è arenato davanti a uno stabile dalla protervia fascista e dalla bruttezza molto contemporanea. Dopo aver salutato anche il resto della dotazione di serie, ha cominciato ad avere tutte le notti visioni di Milena Gabanelli con il petto trafitto come le martiri cristiane. Una specie d’invito alla resistenza coraggiosa, per così dire, ammesso che il precariato a vita non sia già di per sé una forma estrema di masochismo.  
L’esistenza di questa sparuta redazione romana rievoca l’attesa di Drogo: ogni giorno si consuma nell’illusione irrealistica di un servizio per cui valga la pena di saltare in sella al vespino e sfidare i sampietrini e le buche di Roma. Nel mentre, Roberto costruisce assieme a er Che innocue fantasie giornalistiche in cui se ne vanno, loro due, una vespa e una videocamera, a documentare un golpe in America Latina, salvando Minà e un concerto degli U2 – non necessariamente in quest’ordine. A quel punto, di solito, er Cicala si sintonizza su Barbara D’Urso, finché non è vaporizzato anche l’ultimo residuo di pensiero complesso.  
Eppure Roberto va avanti: perché ci crede e perché non ha mai perso la speranza che qualcuno – Santa Gabanelli dei reporter, per dire – interceda per lui presso l’Olimpo dei Grandi, facendogli ottenere almeno un posto nel team di Minoli. Già che ci siamo, anzi, si accontenterebbe persino dell’Arena di Domenica In.  
   
_4\. Arrivano i Tartari?_  
   
“Ammo’ arivi? Guarda che te stamo aspetta’ da ‘n’ora,” bercia er Cicala come lo vede incatenare il vespino a un palo molto apprezzato dai canidi di zona.  
   
Stando alle disposizioni date dalla dirigenza della tv _ggggiovane_ , Roberto e Graziano sarebbero i giornalisti, Luigino l’operatore e Carla la segretaria di edizione.  
Di fatto Roberto fa il giornalista, er Cicala tenta di rimorchiare qualunque ragazzetta sia importunata dai loro molto poco opportuni servizi, mentre Luigino si scaccola dietro la videocamera facendo vagare il pensiero in lidi ameni come Tempelhof, Berlin, la notte della caduta del Muro. Quanto a Carla detta Jessica, si occupa full-time delle proprie unghie e dell’approvvigionamento dei cornetti alla Nutella, principale fonte di sostentamento della loro enclave.  
   
“Si è rotta una tubatura all’altezza del Gasometro,” millanta Roberto – tanto a Roma si rompe sempre qualcosa – “L’Ostiense era un casino.”  
Er Cicala fa spallucce, perché frattanto avrà digerito la sua razione di cornetto nutellato, mentre er Che, al volante del furgone da trasferta, freme.  
Luigino è un entusiasta a scadenza, un leopardiano sostenitore dell’attesa: tutte le volte in cui c’è da organizzare il servizio, nei fatti, è il primo a mettersi in moto. Poi, via via che si avvicina la meta – un centro commerciale, un liceo occupato, una palestra. Ovunque sia altissima la concentrazione ormonale e prossima allo zero quella neuronale – assume un’espressione grave e disincantata che lo fa somigliare a un sinistro incrocio tra il buon Fidel e l’etologo Giorgio Celli.  
Giacché le loro inchieste sono sempre essenziali sondaggi sul genere _preferisci le bionde naturali o quelle ossigenate? Pensi che l’italiano andrebbe abolito? Quanti sms spedisci al giorno?_ , Roberto non se la sente di dargli torto. A maggior ragione davanti alla velina della _Redazione Maxima_ , giunta via e-mail da Milano a ricordargli che la tv _ggggiovane_ vuole inchieste _ggggiovani_ e trendy.  
La preallerta telefonica, d’altra parte, non è stata di quelle che invitano a sperare in svolte radicali.  
   
Roberto strizza le palpebre, esala un sospiro agonico e permette a De André di musicargli il flashback.  
   
_5\. Il sabato del villaggio (globale)_  
   
Il sabato pomeriggio romano è un’istantanea rubata allo Zibaldone di Leopardi. O alla sua donzelletta. C’è un’aria denuclearizzata, intristita e arresa che ti aleggia sul collo. Un’aria da vita a scadenza, clessidre rovesciate, sonno profondo.  
Un’aria da doppia fila già al Mercato dei Fiori, mentre tra via Candia e viale Giulio Cesare è tutta una gimcana proletaria di adolescenti in tenuta da rimorchio.  
Pamela – Pàmela, anzi, o s’incazza di brutto – ciancica una gomma e punta un paio di shorts da puttanone tiburtino.  
Roberto non saprebbe dire cosa abbia trovato in lei, se non il ruvido buonsenso della periferia. Certo è che quando immaginava la donna della propria vita era più per Simone Weil che per la Carlucci scema.  
Pamela è una brava ragazza romana, di quelle arrese a un darwinismo deteriore: si accontenta di quanto ha, perché se s’inventasse un’idea di riscatto, in questa città in cui la coerenza è da sempre presa per immobilismo, si voterebbe a una solitudine ben più prosaica di quella dei numeri primi.  
“Ao’! È ‘n’ora che te sto a parla’!”  
Roberto abbozza un sorriso di circostanza, poi tenta di opporsi alla mozione shorts, perché, qualora tentasse di assecondarla, gli schizzerebbe addosso tutto il velenoso astio del ‘ _A te ‘n te frega gnente de’ noi due_ ,’ che non crede di poter sopportare.  
Il cellulare squilla e lo sottrae all’impaccio di una seconda ripresa.  
È Maicol Vannucci della Pergola, il direttore generalissimo di Milano, mitologica creatura che molti dicono essere un incrocio tra George Clooney e Harrison Ford; i pochi onesti, piuttosto, tra Tom Hanks e Samantha Fox.  
Maicol è il milanese di Bertolino: avanti in tutto, ma arretrato rispetto alla propria carta d’identità, _cumenda_ fino al midollo e con quell’aura cafona alla Briatore ch’è crisma degli immobiliaristi di Ariccia o di chiunque abbia avuto davvero successo nella vita.  
In realtà è un figlio di papà che, malgrado millanti crediti a destra e a sinistra, non ha potuto niente contro la perfidia congenita di un impiegato dell’anagrafe con la quinta elementare.  
“Com’è che va, Santini?” esordisce il direttorissimo.  
Roberto si apparta nell’androne della Feltrinelli, sotto un post-it ciancicato da cui risulta che una band emergente dei Castelli cerca bassista non fumatore amante degli animali.  
“Non c’è male,” replica sostenuto, perché la sua modestia di sinistra non gli permette di vivere con serenità il fatto che un suo coetaneo cafone guadagni in due settimane quanto gli spetta in un anno di contratto a progetto. “Abbiamo curato il servizio sul Tatoo Fest e abbiamo già inviato la prima bozza di montaggio.”  
Pamela sbuffa, perché ‘ _nun ce se po’ popo crede che pure de sabbbbato devi sta ‘ncollato ar telefonino_.’  
“Bel lavoro. Brillante. Avete trovato il giusto equilibrio tra target e cronaca.”  
Maicol si è laureato alla Bocconi, in qualcosa che sta alla cultura come l’editoria moderna alla letteratura. A tradurlo dal bocconese, l’apprezzamento farebbe più o meno così: _avete trovato i classici soggettoni che fanno audience_.  
Roberto sospira, perché precario e perché costretto nei panni della marchetta intellettuale. “Abbiamo fatto del nostro meglio.”  
Il _cumenda_ ride: dall’alto dei suoi party ad alta concentrazione di veline, una manifestazione servile di buona volontà deve sembrargli una battuta spiritosissima. Invece è solo fame.  
“Il meglio, il meglio… Il meglio deve ancora arrivare!” sottolinea Vannucci della Pergola. “Il meglio è che vi spedisco, te, Rossi e Loiacono, in prima linea! _Tribù urbane a Roma_. _Te gusta_?”  
Roberto deglutisce in silenzio.  
Pamela contratta alla morte con un nigeriano il prezzo di una pacchiana borsa imitazione Prada.  
“Contento?”  
_Come per un calcio nei coglioni_ , pensa, ma non può dirlo.  
“Ma… Perché proprio noi?”  
Maicol bercia ordini a qualche servo della gleba della sede centrale, poi torna a degnarlo della propria attenzione. “Perché ci stai dentro, no? C’hai la faccia giusta e c’hai feeling con i ragazzi, no?”  
“Non c’è un problema di tempi? Voglio dire… Per i minorenni ci vogliono le liberatorie e…”  
“Ma come sei comunista, con tutto ‘sto burocratese del menga! Vi buttate in mezzo, filmate, filmate, filmate e spremete fuori la storia. Facilissimo!”  
“Ma…”  
“Niente _ma_. Quelli muovono un sacco di soldi e c’ho la community in fibrillazione.”  
_E io c’ho er Cicala. Facciamo a chi è messo peggio?_ Ma il Vannucci ha già interrotto la chiamata, l’aria di Roma si è come ispessita di malinconica rassegnazione, e a Pamela rode il culo perché il nigeriano non ha mollato il falso d’autore per i cinque euro della generosa offerta.  
Roberto cerca una risposta ai propri drammi esistenziali in _Generale_ di De Gregori, ma la teleselezione mentale lo mitraglia con _Uomini Soli_ dei Pooh: non è la sua giornata.  
   
E oggi non sarà meglio, perché il flashback è già finito e il _Reale_ incombe.  
   
_6\. Guida pratica alla follia metropolitana_  
   
“Dove ce mannano?” ciancica er Cicala, smanettando con l’i-pod.  
“Piazza del Popolo.”  
“A fa’ che?”  
Luigino inveisce coatto contro una Panda diesel che ha ingolfato con la sola imposizione della marmitta mezza Circonvallazione Clodia.  
Roberto sospira, poi dà pubblica lettura alle vergognose direttive dei vertici editoriali.  
“Emo a Roma. Tra sottoculture giovanili e nuove identità adolescenziali.”  
“Cioè dovemo intervista’ i froci de Santa Maria dei Miracoli?”  
   
Se non altro, Graziano ha un apprezzabile dono della sintesi.  
   
“Cominciamo con il moderare i termini, eh?” mugugna Roberto, il cui profondo snobismo musicale non arriva tuttavia a erodere la pruderie sinistrorsa del politicamente corretto.  
   
Roma è un gattopardo incoerente e una rivoluzione abortita; quei movimenti giovanili che hanno segnato la storia di Londra, di Parigi, di New York, tra i cocci dell’impero suonano loffi e posticci. Te ne accorgi il sabato, se accetti il rischio dello struscio a via del Corso. Vasca dopo vasca, chilometro dopo chilometro, tra la metro Flaminio e il Vittoriano, è tutto un pullulare di fashiondaltonici, lolite mangapsichedeliche, emodepressi firmati fino all’ultimo piercing. Si sfidano guardandosi in cagnesco, questi sedicenni incollati a Instagram come alla coperta di Linus: poi aprono la bocca e sono tutti cugini di Totti.  
Resta il fatto, però, che se una volta c’erano solo coatti e pariolini, adesso esci sfatto dalla metro A e ti sembra d’essere sbarcato a Tokyo. Il che, considerando quanti giapponesi passano per Roma, magari è un po’ vero.  
   
“No, ma te l’hai mai visti?” rintuzza er Cicala, che del politicamente corretto se ne frega, visto che ai suoi occhi burini il mondo si divide sempre in due: chi tiene per la _maggggica_ e i laziali. I maschi e i froci. Sua madre, sua sorella e le mignotte.  
“Ovvio,” mente Roberto, perché ogni sabato pomeriggio tenta di educare Pamela al cinema di livello, salvo finire stordito da una spirale di recriminazioni che lo costringono a rinnegare Kitano per Moccia. “Io sono per la libertà d’espressione. Le culture giovanili esprimono...”  
“Quelli esprimono frocitudine, stamme a senti’. Finché c’hai i buchi in faccia, per carità, me schifo ma manco tanto. Quanno c’hai e il rossetto e le unghie finte e i fiocchi ‘n testa, c’avrai el disagio quanto te pare, ma pure...”  
Luigino frena per l’inchiodata di una monaca e bestemmia con religioso trasporto; poi si sporge dal finestrino quasi vergognoso. “Me deve da scusa’, sorella,” mormora, perché a Roma le suore, si sa, portano iella. “Ma annamo de prescia.”  
La monaca non raccoglie, non assolve e se va sgommando sdegnosa sulla Punto, forse sacramentando a mezza voce in vaticanese.  
Porta del Popolo incombe, come l’ineluttabilità del servizio e, prima ancora, l’incubo parcheggio.  
I romani sono un popolo di ex gladiatori con l’auto incollata al culo; non si risolveranno mai, almeno, a prendere i mezzi pubblici finché sugli autobus e sulle metropolitane non sarà possibile far salire anche la propria utilitaria. In attesa che qualcuno provveda, girano in tondo, corteggiano la seconda e la terza fila, sperperano carburante alla faccia dei cormorani che agonizzano nelle gore di petrolio: e se vedono un buco, fosse pure un posteggio per biciclette, ci s’incastrano con la prepotenza dei conquistatori. Di massima, comunque, il posto più sicuro in cui tu possa lasciare l’auto a Roma è il garage di casa tua. O a chilometri (minimo) due dalla meta effettiva.  
Er Che applica invece una strategia da guerriglia urbana, qualificandosi all’annoiato vigile di turno come _cornettaro di zona_. A testimonianza delle proprie credenziali, elargisce all’autorità, con ampio e cordiale sorriso, la pasta alla Nutella della dotazione Santini. Roberto inghiotte l’ingiustizia e si riserva di registrarla nell’autobiografia che scriverà cinquantenne e ormai più famoso di Minà; nell’attesa, fanculizza in modo poco elegante l’operatore.  
   
_7\. I nuovi mostri_  
   
Piazza del Popolo è la cucina di Roma.  
Se a contendersi il prestigio del salotto sono Piazza Navona e Trinità dei Monti, alla spianata che si apre oltre la Porta Flaminia spetta d’elezione una veste popolare quanto il suo nome. In primo luogo, le tocca inghiottire di tutto: dalla comitiva di pensionati emiliani alla scolaresca teppista di Avellino; dalla torma di coatti in assetto rimorchio al branco di americane in vacanza. Quasi nessuno, inoltre, guarda al suo obelisco come a una meraviglia scultorea, o alla simmetria delle chiese come a un prodigio dell’urbanistica secentesca, ma tutti – nessuno escluso – trovano che sia un comodissimo punto d’incontro in cui darsi appuntamento con la zia sciancata  che si stanca subito, o scartocciare il panino della pausa pranzo.  
Piazza del Popolo, insomma, è una piazza da svacco e da sbraco, squalificata dalla sua stessa accessibilità e dalla pigra rassegnazione con cui i romani accettano che chiunque, raggiunto il sacro suolo dell’Urbe, si trasformi per magia in un barbaro incivile.  
   
Roberto si guarda intorno, dribbla atletico tre bengalesi che pretendono regali una rosa a er Cicala e dissuade er Che dal discutere con un precario, travestito da Statua della Libertà, riguardo al valore della dignità e della lotta di classe. Soprattutto, si sforza di individuare la fantomatica tribù urbana che il _Destino_ vuole incontri, analizzi e, forse, _redima_ – Santa Gabanelli, però, ancora non si è espressa in merito.  
“Tiè. E poi dimme che nun so’ froci,” gracchia er Cicala, sollevandolo dall’incomodo di sognare ancora un poco a occhi aperti. Alla sua destra, sulla scalinata di Santa Maria dei Miracoli, staziona qualcosa di giallo – non biondo: _giallo_ – qualcosa di fucsia, qualcosa di blu elettrico e un casino di nero. Degli otto esemplari che conta, almeno, non uno ha peluria del colore originale, se non una lolita obesa che sfoggia capelli bianchi ma un paio di baffetti da femmina mediterranea.  
Er Che scatarra disgusto politico ed estrae i ferri del mestiere.  
Er Cicala, puntate due spagnole, dimentica il servizio e la sottile tristezza delle sottoculture giovanili daltoniche.  
Roberto prega il beato Travaglio di proteggere la sua immortale anima di giornalista dalle contaminazioni della tv _ggggiovane_ e si avvia a stabilire il contatto.  
In realtà, come vedono la videocamera e, soprattutto, l’inflazionato loghetto della tv _ggggiovane_ , sono gli stessi bambocci pitturati a zompettare davanti all’obiettivo, esibendosi in una disgustosa fiera di occhiate ammiccanti e labbrucci a culo di gallina.  
Facebook dal vivo, insomma: raggelante.  
   
“Ciao. Io so’ Vagi Orgasm,” gli fa una nana di forse tredici anni, stuccata come un puttanone di settanta e con i capelli puzzolati. “Quelli so’ i gemelli Sweetie Mallow e Paris Bone. Lei, invece, è Minthy Hilton.”  
“Ma ‘ndo lo trovi un blackeblocke quanno serve?” grugnisce er Che.  
“Lui è Hyper Light, mentre quelli laggiù sono Bloody Love e Lyra Pain.”  
Roberto vorrebbe trovare la forza di fare qualcosa di sinistra, tipo complimentarsi per i nomi, ma il demone di destra gli suggerisce che no: se apre la bocca, vomita sulle zeppe di Vagi – e non sarebbe né carino né educato e nemmeno politicamente corretto. Perso in questo deliquio politico tutto interno, non realizza che la sottocultura ha già assunto il potere.  
“Cioè, io penso che bisogna proprio smetterla con tutte queste storie sugli emo,” biascica Sweetie, uno stampellone anoressico tinto di blu elettrico, con le lentine rosse da coniglio albino. “Cioè... Il fatto è che noi sentiamo a una dimensione più profonda tutta l’inadeguatezza giovanile.”  
Roberto rotea gli occhi.  
Milena Gabanelli gli appare nuda in cilicio tra nembi tortora e asole di azzurro.  
“Anche questa storia che siamo tristi. Che sono triste, io?” ciancica Paris, palo gemello vestito di buchi e cattivo gusto.  
_Tu forse no, ma non vorrei sapere tua madre_ , pensa Roberto: poi si pente perché ha formulato un pensiero piccolo borghese.  
“Noi viviamo con orgoglio la nostra diversità, perché se la _ggg_ ente ci _gggg_ iudica solo dal nostro aspetto, allora è la _gggg_ ente che dovrebbe vergognarsi.”  
A er Che pulsa la tempia dell’indignazione politica, circostanza che suggerisce a Roberto di recuperare il controllo della situazione: bel sorriso invitante, atteggiamento _easy_ da giovane-invecchiato-ma-non-troppo e microfono in mano.  
“Allora, ragazzi, questa è la vostra occasione. Potete approfittarne per esprimervi a trecentosessanta gradi.”  
E i gemelli _diversi_ improvvisano un fanservice per la videocamera.  
“Voglio dire,” azzarda Roberto, “che musica ascoltate? Come vi siete conosciuti? Quali sono i vostri luoghi d’incontro?”  
“A me mi piacciono i Negramaro,” fa Vagi. E visto che Minthy la fissa schifata, ciancica un ‘ _Embé? Che c’hai da ridi’?_ ’ molto polemico.  
“Pearl Jam,” mugugna Hyper, il bel tenebroso del gruppo: lenti verde pisello e capelli sparati per aria.  
Roberto strabuzza gli occhi.  
Quando saltano fuori Tiziano Ferro, One Direction, Lady Gaga e Miley Cyrus è ormai al di là del bene e del male.  
“Quindi... Non c’è un’identificazione musicale condivisa?”  
Paris lo guata sospettoso. “No, perché ognuno vive con la sua piccola grande solitudine interiore, perciò c’ha la sua colonna sonora, no?”  
   
Che poi, tolto il _Gokuh_ dalle lenti verde pisello, tutti gli altri hanno in comune artisti tanto pop da essere quasi penosi.  
   
“Tornando alla domanda iniziale… Come vi siete conosciuti?”  
“Instagram,” replica tronfio Sweetie. “Io ho ventimila amici e due fanclub.”  
“Io ho quattromila amici su Facebook,” sottolinea Lyra Pain, una sedicenne che sarebbe bellissima se non avesse appaltato la faccia a una casa cosmetica.  
“E... Su cosa si fonda questa amicizia?”  
   
Continua lo show di boccucce a cuore, occhioni sgranati e acrobazie di culo a beneficio della videocamera.  
   
“Mi likano,” dice laconico Hyper.  
“ _Laicano_?”  
Paris scuote teatrale il cespuglio platinato. “Cioè, noi mettiamo le foto e gli altri ci dicono quanto siamo fighi. Semplice, no?”  
“Altri _chi_?” rantola Roberto.  
“Quelli della rete.”  
“Sì, ma... Nella vita di tutti i giorni?”  
I gemelli si scambiano un’occhiata compassionevole. “La _ggg_ ente non capisce,” rispondono all’unisono: e Roberto, per la prima volta, si sente orgoglioso di appartenere alla maggioranza che conta.  
   
“Anvedi i ridicoli!” sghignazza una comitiva di coattelli di passaggio.  
   
“Li senti?” sospira la povera Vagi – e ritocca le labbra color profondo rosso – “Nessuno ti accetta per quello che sei!”  
“E prova a daje torto!” chiosa a mezza bocca er Che, prima d’interrompere d’imperio la registrazione. “Annamo, va’. Avemo visto abbastanza.”  
I ragazzi li fissano sospettosi. “E non ci chiedete nient’altro? Tipo vestiti, capelli...”  
Roberto sorride evasivo. “Magari il network organizzerà un ciclo di documentari. Non posso promettere niente, ma...”  
Tempo un minuto raccatta qualcosa come cinquanta contatti tra chat, Facebook, Twitter e Instagram. Mancano solo codici fiscali e tessere sanitarie.  
“E ricordati! Su Facebook sono Concetta Loiacono,” fa Vagi, dando vita a una terrificante agnizione finale, visto che il povero Luigino riconosce nella reginetta del trash la figlia di suo cugino Gennaro di Caserta.  
Segue ricongiungimento familiare stile _Carramba_.  
   
_8\. Il riposo del guerriero_  
   
“Be’? Già fatto?” ciancica perplesso er Cicala, stravaccato sotto uno dei leoni dell’obelisco come un gladiatore stanco.  
Er Che, ancora scosso dagli eventi, annuisce a capo chino.  
Roberto respira l’aria calda di mezzogiorno e pensa alla propria vita come all’ultimo classico morettiano.  
_Volevo essere Gianni Minà_ : ecco un bel titolo.  
Efficace, rotondo, pulito.  
Al momento, però, sembra proprio che debba accontentarsi d’essere un precario con un mucchio di nuovi amici su Facebook, e una città d’oro e smog sotto i piedi.  
   
“Che dite? Ce la famo ‘na cacio e pepe dallo Zozzone?” propone er Cicala.  
La risposta è un pollice retto in puro stile impero: tutto quel che resta di un orgoglio romano.  
  

  

* * *

[1] Dato un angolo retto tra il pollice e quanto resta delle dita, si accosta la mano allo zigomo finché non si crea un padiglione di risonanza. A quel punto si urla in faccia all’interlocutore quasi fosse in Borneo.


End file.
